


A Rainy Night

by Xenblitzzz



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Oneshot, Please dont ship real people!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblitzzz/pseuds/Xenblitzzz
Summary: With unforgiving rain befalling Mumbo, leaving him stranded under an old bus stop, his night is about to get a lot more interesting.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian (implied)
Kudos: 14





	A Rainy Night

Mumbo grumbled as he kicked at the pebbles littering the ground, the sound of rain surrounding him, he looked at the bus stop that he took sheltered under, its roof old, yellowed with age, and its walls, which were rotten and brittle. He sighed, his camera equipment scattered around the floor, this was not what he had in mind when he wanted to photograph the quiet countryside. 

With the last bus having left hours ago, and the nearest house being meters away, he decided that stay staying in the old bus stop was better than trying to run to the house and risking his equipment being damaged in the unforgiving rain. Leaning against the wall, Mumbo looked out into the forest which lay across from him, its trees whooshing, and wait, was that someone crying?

With curiosity nipping at him, taking his camera, he decided to venture into the forest. The deeper he went, the louder the sound got, until he saw a faint glow and a humanoid shape. Mumbo’s eyes grew wide, there appeared to be a man sitting in front of him, holding his face as tears fell down, his strawberry blond hair matted to his face, and his red sweater hanging off of him, with the soft glow that covered him making him appear otherworldly, he was beautiful. As if on instinct Mumbo took out his camera and took a picture, the click of it making him come to his senses, although it was already too late, the strawberry blond was looking at him in shock, his dark brown eyes focused on Mumbo. It was as if time stopped, and they were the only people in the world.

And that was how he met Grian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As always criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> In case you were wondering what kind of bus stop Mumbo was sheltering under, I always imagined it to be an open-fronted timber bus shelter!


End file.
